Hybrids Daughter
by Amyrose1864
Summary: Hermione Granger, No! Hermione Hope Mikaelson, Yes! Klaus' daughter is in fact the brightest witch of the age. Wait till she finds out she's adopted, is a Tribrid and her family are the oldest family of vampires in history! Will the Mikaelsons help their hope in the upcoming war? Will Hermione become a wolf and a vampire? Read and find out.
1. Hermione Hope Mikaelson

**September 19th 1979****\- New Orleans**

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY!" Hayley screamed at the three witches. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Klaus declared. With one final scream, the baby was born into the world. They were all silent apart from the baby. "You have a beautiful daughter Nicklaus." Genevieve told her ex lover. Monique slit Hayley's throat and Klaus roared with rage. His daughter was going to be sacrificed and his little wolf was dead. He watched the witches leave the church and all went black. The witches snapped his neck and left to go to the cemetery so they may please the ancestors with the Mikaelson's first born.

**A few hours later**

The baby girl was back with her family and the witches were dead. "We need a name for her. Something unique." "Hermione. It's from Shakespeare's 'A Winter's Tale' I've always liked that name." Hayley admitted. Klaus and Elijah looked at eachother with small smiles. "It's a great name. Hermione is our symbol of Hope. Hope that one day we can all be a normal family." Elijah commented. "Hermione Hope Mikaelson." Klaus said out loud. "I love it." Hayley and Elijah said together. "Our little Tribrid. The person we're gonna fight hardest for."

**16 years later before the end of fifth year - Ministry of Magic**

"You're Bellatrix Lestrange!" Neville exclaimed loudly. "Neville Longbottom, is it? How's mummy and daddy?" She provoked. "Better now they're going to be avenged!" Neville was stopped by Ginny and Harry. "Now now, let's all calm down." Lucius Malfoy said calmly. Death eaters surrounded the teens. "I have waited 15 years for this." Harry said quietly. "I know." Malfoy commented. "I guess I can wait a bit longer. NOW!" Harry shouted and the teens cast spells at the Death eaters and ran.

They split up. Hermione was by herself, Harry was with Ron, Ginny and Neville were with Luna.

Hermione kept running as a Death eater chased her. She turned and shouted "Stupefy!" and the man couldn't block it in time. She carried on running until she found a door in the middle of the aisle. Not having the luxury of having time to think, she opened the door and found herself falling until she stopped a few millimeters from the ground before actually falling on the ground.

"Well Hermione Granger, How the _hell _are you going to get back to your friends?" she muttered whilst pushing herself up to a standing position. She looked up and saw the door shut. "Damn, that's actually pretty high up." She whispered to air. She looked around the room and found an empty archway and another door way. Hermione was about to make her way to the door until she heard whispers.

**_"Danger... Arch... Death... Take the bracelet off!" _**

Were the words the brunnette could make out. She looked to her right wrist and saw the bracelet she has worn since birth. Her mother, Jean, had always said to not take it off, she never understood why but followed her mother's orders anyway. 'Why take it off now?' She thought to herself. 'Why wear it without an actual reason?' She argued back to herself. "Screw it!" she said and took the bracelet off and shoved it in her pocket.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted as he fell with the others. Hermione moved out of the way as they all landed on the ground and then helped them on their feet. "Department of Mysteries. Got that right, didn't they?" Ron muttered as he brushed himself off. "Do you guys hear that?" Harry asked. "Hear what?" Hermione asked worriedly. "The voices coming from the arch?" He replied. "There aren't any voices Harry." Her voice quivered with fear. "I hear them too." Luna agreed with Harry with her soft voice.

"Get behind me!" Harry suddenly ordered but everyone did as he said and copied his movements and pointed their wands at the door the came out of. Black smoke came and started to attack the teenagers. Grabbing at least one to use as leverage against 'The Boy Who Lived'. The smoke dissapeard but in thier place were Death eaters holding on to Harry's friends with wands pointed at their necks.

Lucius appeared in front of the boy with his hand held out expectantly. "Give me the prophecy or your friends die." He bargained. "Don't give it to him Harry!" Neville said loudly and Bellatrix dug her wand into his neck whispering for him to be quiet. Hermione snapped her neck towards Bellatrix and Neville, albeit a bit painfully as one of the Death eaters had a firm grip on her hair. She knew what Bellatrix did to Neville's parents as he told her in their first year before she became friends with Harry and Ron. Thinking of the anger, she didn't realise that she was focusing on the physco witch when she suddenly was set on fire.

Every head turned to the witch trying to put out the fire but it was no use. Neville used the opportunity to knock back Bellatrix so her head hit the wall, he didn't mean to push her so hard but he did and didn't feel ashamed as she deserved it for everything she'd done. The fire didn't kill her. The Death eaters looked around to try and find who caused it but with them being distracted, the Order showed up, freeing the kids and sending Voldemort's followers to Azkaban.

Hermione placed the bracelet back on her wrist, whilst trying to figure out what exactly happened. 'Did I do it? Did I set the crazy cousin of Sirius' on fire? No, I couldn't of. I didn't use a spell.' Were the thoughts going through her mind. "Is everyone ok?" Kingsley asked, Hermione didn't answer and neither did Neville but the others did. She was lost in her thoughts until someone tapped her shoulder. "You ok Mione?" Harry and Ron were both standing there, looking worried. She tried to nod but she couldn't. The boys pulled her into a hug as she started crying. Overwhelmed by how much had happened that day and her emotions. Ginny and Luna started to tear up and Neville went to hug them both.

The Order looked sympathetically towards the children. "No more secrets, Dumbledore." Kingsley told the headmaster. "Agreed." He replied whilst looking at the Golden Trio but mostly at the Brightest Witch Of The Age. "Hey! what happened to my horrible aunt?" Tonks asked the non adults. "I... I don't know how but she caught on fire and Neville used the opportunity to push her into the wall where she... died due to a blow on the head." Ginny answered honestly. "What do you mean you don't know how she caught on fire?" Moody asked gruffly. "No one said a spell and there were no wands trained on her as we were in a... hostage situation." Hermione said as loud as she could whilst her face was buried in Harry's shirt. "Interesting." Dumbledore muttered.

Without warning, Harry put his hand to his head and cried out in pain. Everyone looked at him shock except for Hermione and Ron, who tried to calm him. "He... He's h...here" Harry shouted out before running through the door to the entrance hall. Everyone followed after him.

A pale man, in a black robe, and a snake like face was stood facing Harry in anger. "One of my best followers is dead, Thanks to you. How did she die?" "Well, you're the one getting inside my head. Take a look." Harry snapped. "You will pay for this. How about I kill your little mudblood girlfriend just like I killed your mudblood mother." "Leave Hermione alone!" The girls yelled. "Tom, I suggest you leave. Now." Dumbledore interfered. A battle starts between the two and ends when the Minister of Magic arrived and sees Voldemort right before he disapparates away.

The Minister was freaking out and keeps repeating "He's back." Dumbledore tried to calm him and the order were comforting the kids. Sirius and Remus talked to Harry about running off, Tonks talked to the girls and tried to make them laugh, Ron and Neville were talking to Kingsley and Moody. "Alright kids, time to go back to the school." Dumbledore stated as he was walking back over from Fudge. "He relinquished Dolores Umbridge's title as Headmaster and high inquisitor. But it seems that she has not returned to the Ministry yet."

Hermione and Harry looked at eachother, smiling sheepishly. "What do you two know?" Tonks asked after seeing their looks. "Umm, Umbridge might be gone for a while..." Harry started and Hermione ended with "And probably won't be the same again as we sent her with the... Centaurs. We said we knew where Dumbledore's secret weapon was and we led her to Grawp. The centaurs showed up and were mad at her and we actually didn't try to help her during the capture." The kids, plus Sirius and Tonks, burst out laughing. Remus had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from joining in, Kingsley and Mad eye had matching smirks and Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye but remained solemn.


	2. Mikaelson's to the rescue

**New Orleans**

"Brother would you please stop pacing." Elijah asked Klaus nicely. "It has been 16 years Elijah. I want my child in my arms again. It was those damn witches..." "I hope you don't mean all witches Klaus. I am helping you find your daughter after all." Davina interrupted Klaus' speech. Kol snorted at his girlfriend. "You're not a pig Kol. Quit your snorting." Rebekah told him. "Oh yes, that is Nik that is the pig is he not, dear sister?" Kol smirked at Klaus' glare.

Davina was doing a locator spell, she has only just been told about Klaus' child still being alive. She had a drop of Klaus and Hayley's blood on a map of the world. She was two minutes into the spell when she suddenly felt a force pull her in like a vacuum, she gasped gaining the attention of the Originals. They gathered round her as the map started to burn. "What's happening?" Rebekah asked her brothers when there was a harsh wind blowing inside of the compound. Davina heard the witches say the location of the daughter and they gave her a bit more information until pushing her back. The young adult breathed deeply as the spell stopped. The wind stopped and the map was burnt to ashes. "What the bloody hell was that?" The hybrid asked. "The witches. They told where she is and a bit more." The witch told them as she got her breath back. "What else?" Elijah politely asked. "She's living in England with witches and she goes to a magical school in Scotland. Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of the age. Hermione Hope Mikaelson is Hermione Granger." She informed them.

"We have to go all the way to bloody England and kill two witches that have kidknapped my niece?" Rebekah wanted confirmation. "Pretty much." Elijah answered her. "Ok then, who the hell is going to tell Hayley?" Everyone looked awkard. "I already sent her a message whilst you were all chit chatting. Marcel is going to look after the quarter until we return. We're all going to England." Klaus admitted.

**London, England** **the next day**

Hermione arrived at home and went straight to her room to put her belongings away. She knew her parents won't be home for a while due to it happening every year. The girl went in the shower and then got dressed into comfy attire. Grey leggings, a black vest top and black trainer socks. She put her hair into two braids and laid on her bed, thinking about what happened at the Ministry.

'What was that? Did the voices save mine or someone else's life? What about the bracelet? Did I set Bellatrix on fire?' Hermione groaned as she came up with more questions than answers. "This is so frustrating." She said to the air. "Nope, can't deal with this. Can. Not. Deal. With. This." She shot out of bed and started pacing the floor. "Why can't I be an normal girl with normal problems. Like boys and make up and clothes. Wait! No. No. I already deal with clothes and hair. Make up sometimes. Boys are frustrating but cute. Oh damn, I already have normal problems. Ugh, I just need a normal life. And so do Harry and Ron." She was stopped, mid rant by a loud crash from the attic. "What the..."

Hermione grabbed her wand, phone for light and her hockey stick (She plays hockey for fun) and stands underneath the attic door. She pulls the string down so it opens and the ladder comes down with it. Slowly and quietly, the teen climbed the ladder till she reached the top. Her head peaked over the top of the ceiling hole and she turned on the flashlight on her phone. The attic was small but big enough to hold boxes of old junk and files. "Alright, what fell?" The girls asked herself. She looked around until she found a box that fell over and pieces of paper fell out of it. Hermione groaned and went over to the box. Her phone was in one hand and she used the other hand to put the papers in the box until she found a document with her name on it.

Holding the phone over the document she read "To Mrs Jean Granger and Mr John Granger, you have successfully fulfilled all the requirements needed to adopt a child. Miss Hermione H Mikaelson, now Granger, will be arriving on November 3rd 1979. You will have an inspection in exactly one month of recieving the child. I wish you both the best of luck, Miss C Elias." Hermione looked at the paper in disbelief. "C for Caline Elias. She died a few year ago. I'm adopted. Mikaelson... Sounds familiar." She muttered to herself before putting it away and put the box where it belonged. The witch climbed out of the attic and put the ladder up before shutting the door and going back to her room. She was thinking about the adoption.

**A few hours later**

"Little girl, we're home!" Jean shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione walked downstairs and greeted her 'Parents'. "How was school?" John asked cheerfully. "It was good." She lied, mostly. "Great. Oh we have something good planned for tonight. We are going to the cemetery for a gathering." Jean announced, Hermione looked at them as if they were crazy. "A gathering? Of what? Goths? Wannabe witches? Are you trying to insult me?" Jean and John looked at their 'daughter' in shock. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. If you really want me to go, then I will. But can you please not make me do anything weird." They both nodded their heads enthustiastically. Hermione gave them a small nod back and went up the stairs to her room.

"That was weird." She said to herself before changing her clothes.

**Back downstairs**

"Think she suspects anything?" Jean asked her husband. "No, but it won't matter. By the end of the night, the ancestors will be pleased and we'll be free from that travesty in a form of a teen girl." John soothed his wife. She smiled pleasantly before kissing him.

**An hour later with the Originals**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hayley asked Davina. "Please, I can sense her magic from here but also someone elses." She answers. "Look, they're getting into the car." Kol exclaimed. "We can see them you know. We're dead not blind." Rebekah said hotly. Davina gasped as she was pulled again. **_"Danger... Danger... Kill... Cemetery!" _**"Davina!" Rebekah yelled. "We have to get to the cemetery. They're gonna kill her!" Davina stated quickly. Klaus started the car and followed the three.

The car in front stopped and so did they. "I still can't believe you decided to come here on my night back from school. What is the gathering for anyway?" They heard the teen ask. "Don't worry. It will be ok. It will be over quickly." Jean said in a soothing voice. Hayley gritted her teeth in anger. "Easy little wolf." Klaus commented "We'll kill them very soon."

The family of six waited until the trio entered through the gates before getting out the car themselves. Davina was the first to go in and the vampires followed. "Guessing that there are no vampire problems in this city or there would be barrier spells everywhere." Kol informed them. "Kol, if you will not be quiet I will be forced to silence you by breaking your neck." Elijah commented. Kol put his hands up in mock surrender when they suddenly stopped at the middle of the area.

**With Hermione**

"Mum, there is something I've got to tell you." Hermione said. "What is it darling?" Her mother replied softly. "There was a crash in the attic and I went to check it out. I found that one of the boxes fell so I went to clean it up and there was a sheet of paper with my name on it. It was an adoption letter just over a month when I was born, Hermione H Mikaelson is me. I'm adopted." She wanted answers to who her real parents were, she came to the conclusion that they were dead. "Barely call it an adoption." Jean muttered quietly, praying that she hadn't heard that.

They arrived at the centre of the cemetery where there was a platform and an alter in the middle of a circle of people. "Katherine, over here!" John shouted. A woman walked over to the three. She had long black hair and a slim figure, her skin was slightly pale and her eyes were blue. She seemed to be the leader of the group as she wore a long white dress with full length sleeves. "John and Jean. How are you both?" Her voice was soft yet firm. "We're well. This is Hermione." John replied. Katherine looked towards the girl with fascination and anger in her eyes. "She's the reason we are here today. Come with me Hermione, I want to show something." Hermione cautiously walked towards the woman, whose hand was held out for her to take. When they clasped hands, the teen immediatly sensed danger but she couldn't get out the the grip.

"Umm actually, I'd prefer to stay with my parents soo... if you could let me go that would be great." Katherine stared at the girl and said in a cold voice "No can do. The ancestors need their sacrifice and you, young Mikaelson, are it." Hermione didn't know what to do, she started to panic and begged them to not do anything. "MUM! MUM PLEASE HELP ME! DAD DON'T LET THEM DO THIS!" she screamed. She heard the voices again **_"Take off the bracelet! Do it now!" _**The girl, using her free hand, took of the bracelet without anyone seeing and was suddenly thrown to the ground. Her hit the the path and she winced slightly, people grabbed her legs and arms and pinned them to the floor whilst the leader stood at the alter picking up a knife.

**With the Originals**

Davina watched the scene in horror. She could see herself as the child when she begged for her mother to help her during the harvest. "Can we do something now!?" Hayley demanded. With a nod from Klaus they instantly ran to help save the girl. The vampires tore the witches heads off as soon as they started chanting. Davina went straight to Hermione and used her powers to move throw the people, who were still holding her down, away. "Hey, you need to get up now! I'm here to help you but you need to help me aswell." She instantly told the girl as she kneeled beside her.

Hermione nodded and looked at Davina with red puffy eyes. She saw the tust in her eyes and got up from the floor. As soon as they both stood they heard a yell from behind them. Katherine. "You will be sacrificed!" The slim woman came charging at the pair but was suddenly thrown back. Hermione had her hand in front of her and her palm faced where the woman was just stood. "HERMIONE! HELP ME!" Jean screamed and came running towards them. "No!" The teen shouted "I will not help you!" Davina took charge and sent her flying backwards till she hit a tomb. "Wait! You're a witch?" Davina looked at her and simply said "Yeah, I am. And I am here with your real family."

"GET DOWN!" Elijah shouted to the girls but they were knocked down by two people. A blonde girl and a man with kind of short but black hair. "How many times am I going to have to save your life, Davina Claire?" The man asked rhetorically to, the girl she assumed was called, Davina. "Ok, you two can flirt later. Kol help her up, I got 'Mione." The blonde ordered and helped up the latter. "My name's Rebekah, that's one of my brothers, Kol, and the girl next to him is his girlfriend, Davina. I'm your aunt." Rebekah introduced. "Huh, What are you guys?" The next generation Mikaelson asked her aunt. "Well, we are vampre, Kol, Elijah and I. Davina is a witch and your parents, Hayley and Klaus are hybrids. Part wolf and part vampire." The female vampire said casually as she ripped off another witches head.

Hermione's brain was sent to overdrive as the information was given to her. 'My parents are alive. My parents are Hybrids. My family are the Original vampires. They just saved my life. I ALMOST GOT SACRIFICED AND MY ADOPTED PARENTS JUST WATCHED!' were her thoughts. As it was too much to handle, Hermione collapsed but she didn't fall to the ground. Kol caught her as she fell.


	3. Explanations

Hayley dabs a wet flannel on her daughters head. "I am so sorry, baby girl. I should have done more to protect you." A stray tear rolls down the womans face before she brushes it away with her hand. "You did all you could, little wolf." Klaus tells her from behind. He's been watching for a while. Waiting for his princess to wake, like sleeping beauty but without the true loves kiss.

_16 years ago_

"Hermione!" Hayley screams. The Mikaelsons run into the nursery. "She's gone!" Hayley tells them. "WHAT!" They shout. "Look everywhere. The witches, Bayou, anywhere and anyone. We will find our daughter and I will tear the person or people that have touched her into pieces." Klaus growls and orders.

The family look high and low but find nothing that could connect to Hermione. "It must have been a witch. No one could have got passed all of us." Kol comments as they arrive back at the compound. "Well, whatever it was is gone now and took my new sister with it." Marcel says. "We need a witch we can trust to use a tracking spell." Elijah says thoughtfully. "Davina?" Kol immediatly suggests. "Not yet. Using a witch is our last resort. Using Davina is our last resort." Klaus looks to Kol as he says this. "We'll do anything necessary to find my niece." Rebekah had never felt this angry before, this little girl was her family's redemption. This past month had been nothing but pure joy and laughter and someone had the nerve to take it away from them. There is hell to be payed.

_Present_

"I should have got Davina to do the spell earlier." Klaus says. "We all agreed to have witches as a last resort, Klaus. This is not your fault, it's their fault. They took her from us and kept her hidden." Hayley points out. They hear a soft groan and look towards Hermione, whose eyes are fluttering open.

"What the.." Hermione starts before seeing someone to her left. "Who are you?" Yesterday comes rushing back to her like a bullet train. "I'm Hayley Marshall and this is Klaus Mikaelson. We're your birth parents." The woman seems nervous. "Yesterday... you guys... saved me." Hermione says. "We always will." Klaus tells her. "Why? Why was I put up for adoption? What happened?" She asks.

"You were taken from home by a witch, she used a spell so we couldn't know that she was there. I found your crib empty and screamed, I couldn't believe it, I felt like a failure again at that moment." Hayley starts to cry amd Klaus puts a hand on her shoulder "When you were born the witches wanted to sacrifice you but we stopped them and a month later they got you again and placed you with those people that you grew up with. I think the adoption was just a cover for the kidnapping. We looked everywhere for you but we only just got Davina to do a tracking spell. We didn't trust any witches and, eventhough, Kol suggested we use her, we should have but we didn't. That is why it took us so long."

"Why do the witches want to sacrifice me?" Hermione is trying desperately not to cry. "The New Orleans witches don't want to anymore, the ancestors don't want to. I guess the England witches didn't get the memo. My aunt, Dahlia, wanted your power, of every first born Mikaelson. The only way she could get it was to have you sacrificed but she can't get your power now scince the witches on the other side have stopped her. Every Mikaelson is safe. You have alot of power being the first of your kind and thanks to my mother being the Original witch. You're a Tribrid, Hermione. Part vampire, part wolf and part witch." Klaus admits. "Oh Merlin." She whispers. Hayley and Klaus look at their daughter in confusion and then look at eachother and mouth "Merlin?"

The rest of the Original family and Davina walk into the teens room. Kol is the first to speak. "Merlin? Now that is something very unusual to say." He comments. "Merlin used to got my school centuries ago." Hermione tells them. "Wait, Merlin is real?" Davina asks and the girl nods. "What school do you go to?" Elijah wonders. "I go to a magical school for witches and wizards, it's called Hogwarts. It is in scotland but hidden by magical wards. Only witches and wizards can see it. Or maybe the supernatural can aswell, need to test that theory." She notes, the family look stunned and turn to Davina as if she has the answer. "I had no idea that there were magical schools." She says in confusion. "We get a letter on our eleventh birthday saying that we had been accepted there. But considering I had no idea I was a witch and, am a muggleborn, someone comes round to the house as representative of the school and tells us everything we needed to know and prove that magic exists. But, you must practice a different type of magic. You don't use a wand and you have alot more spells than the wizarding world does. That is probably how you know about magic but not know about our world."

"What is a muggleborn?" Rebekah has never heard that before. "A witch born to non- magical parents but had a family member somewhere in the ancestry that was a witch or wizard. A squib is the opposite, a non-magical child born to two magical parents. A halfblood is a child born to a mother or father that is a muggle, muggleborn or halfblood, one of them is a pureblood. A pureblood is a child born to magical parents that are both pureblood. The family ancestry goes back generations, mostly squibs are born to them though. Most purebloods want to keep their family pure so they marry another pureblood but now that there are less of them and believe in the purity strongly, they result to incest and crazy or insane children." The family look disgusted at the thought of incest, the brothers and sister step away from eachother. "I regret asking now." The blonde vampire says whilst looking like she is going to throw up. "And you go to the same school as the kids from them?!" The male hybrid asks and recieves a nod from his daughter.

Davina thinks for a second and asks "Do you have a wand?" Hermione pulls out her wand from her sleeve and shows the vampires and witch. "Are you allowed to use it?" "I'm still underage. When i'm 17, I will be allowed to use magic any time I want as long as it's not in front of muggles. 17 is the adult age in the wizarding world and also the same age taht we can get our licenses to apparate. Apparating is basically like teleportation, except way more dangerous as you could lose a limb when you get splinched. We will be learning how to do it next year. If we don't die first." Hayley's eyes shoot wide open that her daughter would say anything like that. There's a war going on and I am basically at the centre of it, not just because i'm a muggleborn but because i'm best friends with Harry." Hermione explains everything that has happened in her life so far and the reason that Harry and Ron are at the centre with her.

**_What would their reactions be? Will they all go back to New Orleans or will they stay in England for a while? Find out soon!_**


	4. Explanations part two

**_I have realised that I have made a mistake on last chapter. I wrote it in present tense and not past. I have no idea how I managed to do that though. And I have not had wifi for weeks so I couldn't update anything, I am sorry for it._**

The Mikaelson siblings have lived for centuries. They were made vampires by their mother with the help of their father. They know of werewolves, witches, vampires, hybrids and a few other things. They thought they knew everything supernatural but they were wrong, listening to Hermione speak of her school life and the wizarding world really put things into perspective. When you think you know everything, you're wrong because there is alot more to know, a whole world to know. Mythical creatures actually do exist and fairytales might not be fiction at all.

When Hermione spoke of her five years at Hogwarts, they were stunned. Her first year was hectic and they didn't think that it could get worse than that. They were wrong. Her second year had them in tears when she said that she was petrified. Her third year made Kol proud as she told them that she hit the Malfoy kid and helped Sirius escape. Her fourth year, the family and Davina were angry at the things that Ron said to her and the they were saddened to hear that a child was murdered.

She told them everything that happened during the school year that just passed, including the part at the ministry of magic.

'She set Bellatrix on fire!' they all had different reactions to that.

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah were smirking in proudness.

Davina was in awe of her power.

Elijah and Hayley were happy that she saved her friend but also worried about consequences.

"Wait! You didn't kill her, did you?" Hayley asked quickly.

"No, all I did was set her on fire. Neville pushed her away from him, a little too hard and she hit her head on the wall and cracked her skull." she breathed a sigh of relief as her daughter explained that and the vampires caught on to the reason that she wanted to know that detail.

"Why did you look so worried just then?" Hermione asked her mum.

"Because of what you are...you...we..." Rebekah saved Hayley by telling.

"Mione, our mother was a witch, a powerful one called Esther or the original witch. Her blood runs through our veins and if we weren't turned into vampires, we would be witches aswell. Klaus' father was a werewolf, our mother had an affair. After we were forcefully turned into vampires, Klaus triggered the werewolf curse, you had kill someone in order to trigger it. It runs down the family lines, if you bite a human, they won't become one. Vampires can't procreate but werewolves can. You are the loophole in nature. Your mum was a full werewolf before becoming a hybrid. You have all three types. You are the first ever Tribrid in history. Part witch, part vampire and.."

"Part werewolf." The teen whispered and her family nodded.

Hermione was shocked. She was the very first of her kind and she had a very close call to almost becoming a werewolf. 'Lucky I didn't kill her then.' she thought.

"Huh, I guess that there are different types of werewolves then because Remus was bitten by Fenrir Greyback and from what I have studied, the only way people could turn into a werewolf is if they were bitten. And if Remus were to have a kid, that child would have some wolf traits but would never turn into one themselves. It would be grouchy on a full moon, sometimes eat raw meat and stuff like that."

Everyone stared at her for a minute after little rant before Kol groaned "Ugh, she's like Elijah. Studying!"

Said man smiled as the siblings groaned in agreement.

Klaus facepalmed and said "Well done brother, you have corrupted my daughter since the minute you held her."

"I love reading books. I basically grew up reading as I had no friends and... _they_ were always at work. Books are fascinating and if I didn't read them then, Harry would have been dead in first year, Voldemort would have taken over the Wizarding World and every muggleborn would be dead, including me."

Davina shrugged in agreement but the family growled. 'She shouldn't of had to save anyone and should have grown up with them!'

"What other things do you like doing?" Klaus asked.

"Drawing, listening to music, playing instruments, or just hanging out with friends." He smiled at his daughter when she said drawing.

"What about shopping?" Rebekah asked.

Hermione frowned and said "A few reasons why I don't like shopping. One, people always critisize me when I look at clothes. Two, I don't exactly have people to go with. Three, shopping isn't my highest priority in life. There are more important things to do."

The men snickered at their sisters shocked face.

"I am taking you shopping tomorrow. We will get your hair done, get clothes from different stores and go out to eat. No niece of mine is going to have unkept hair and clothes that were last season or ones that were in style years ago. I am not insulting you, just to be clear." The blonde said, the teen groaned in her head but had a look of pain on her face when the plans were declared.

"Really, sister?" Kol interfered.

The vampire girl shrugged.

"I'd love to see the school you go to. It sounds amazing, except for the danger." Davina told her boyfriends niece.

"I have a book that will tell you everything about Hogwarts. It's my favourite, Hogwarts: A history. It's on the bookshelf."

As soon as Hermione said the location, Davina rushed over to the bookshelf to find it.

Hayley took a chance to look around the room. It was big, a book shelf opposite the bed, a baywindow to the right of the bed and a desk to the left of it. A door, which looks to be the way into the bathroom and a wardrobe against the left wall by the door into the hallway. She sighed mentally. 'This isn't supposed to be her room. This isn't supposed to be her house. And it most definetly isn't supposed to be her city! Hermione's room in in the compound, in the french quarter, IN NEW ORLEANS!' Hayley mentally yelled. Her face had a neutral expression so no one would know what she was thinking or feeling.


	5. Learning a bit more

It was around lunch time and, even if they didn't need to eat, they knew Davina and Hermione had to eat something. Rebekah and Elijah went to get the food, Kol and Davina went went to explore the house, Hermione stayed in her bedroom with Klaus and Hayley.

"You seem calm for someone who has just found out they were adopted, was almost killed by witches, that your real family are the Original vampires and that you are the first Tribrid ever created." Klaus said amusedly.

"There really isn't alot that can surprise me anymore." Hermione laughed slightly. "A bit of a shock but it makes sense. Though, there is one thing that is bothering me. The voices in my head, is that normal? They tell me when I'm in danger and what I have to do sometimes. They told me to take off my bracelet when I was in the Ministry and they said someone was going to die and then last night... they told me to take the bracelet off again when the woman, Katherine, wouldn't let go of me."

Hayley was the one to answer, "Those would be the ancestors. Davina is the same, but she has had issues with witches since she was 15, so. They guide you and when you need more power they can help. When the witches in New Orleans wanted to sacrifice you, they took you to a cemetary. Monique and this other girl became more powerful and they were at their most powerful place and time. The witches that died are concecrated there and so they give power to their coven. The power comes from the earth and sacrifices that are made in their sacred spot gives them more power."

"Ancestral witches. I read about them at school, they're more powerful than wand weilders, like us, they have a lot more spells than we do. And they don't have a ministry to stop them from doing anything."

"You do realise that you are more powerful than them. They had premonitions about you before you were born, they were up to interpretation. They interpreted the vision of you being the destruction of witches and vampires. I became very fond of you when I found out that you could be the downfall of witches, as they were enemies of our family. You changed nature. Everyone thought it was impossible to be part vampire and part wolf, or part vampire and part witch. Never before has there been one that is all three, you are the first and only one of your kind and that scared everyone but the wolves." Klaus bragged.

"Is that why I can do spells quicker than everyone else? Because I'm an ancestral witch as well a wand wielder and the granddaughter of the Original witch?"

"I'd assume so." He answered.

"Wow, that is... I don't know, I want to say exciting and amazing but it is slightly overwhelming. I thought Harry and Dumbledore were the most powerful people I know but..." Hermione had a look of amazement on her face which made the parents smile.

* * *

Klaus looked at his daughter, she looked more like him with the hair colour. Her eyes still showed a hint of the devil, him also. Her smile was her own though, not like his or Hayley's, but unique to only her. No doubt she would have the temper from both him and her mother. She had the making of a true Mikaelson by her loyalty to her friends.

He was sad by the fact that he missed her grow up, but he was also overjoyed that she was back with him.

When she had been taken from her home, he was beyond angry. He wanted to tear people apart, limb by limb. Never before had he felt so much anger, not even at his mother and father for taking away his werwolf side and making him weak. Not even at Rebekah when he found out that she was the reason that Michael found them in New Orleans. The only things that got close to him getting this angry was when Michael tried to kill Hayley thanks to a witch, or when the witches took Hermione and tried to sacrifice her after they killed Hayley.

At least the people behind this are now dead, and they can be together again. A family.

He knew that he had to bring up the living arrangements, at first he decided to bring her back to New Orleans, but now, hearing her story, he knew that she didn't want to leave as she liked her school and her friends could die without her. And the fact that she was in the middle of a war and leaving could make things alot worse for her. 'We'll discuss it later.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Davina and Kol were in the attic of the house, looking through all the boxes that were stacked hazardously on top of one another. "How does someone keep this much crap?" Kol wondered in disgust as he picked up another box filled with womans clothes.

"If this were my house, I would have thrown most of this away. Paperwork would be on a computer or in files, photos would be in an album or in frames that go on a shelf or a wall, clothes would either be burned or sent off to charity if they had no more value to me." Davina listed off. "And my magical stuff would be in the basement or the shed."

"Why the shed?" Kol asked in confusion.

"My shed would have a trap door leading to a little basement area and I can make sure that no one could find that door, unless I allow them to." She informed him.

"Clever little witch." He praised.

"Ah ah ah, the little witch is with her parents. I'm the older witch now and the cleverest in ancestral magic for the moment. Your niece is the brightest witch of the age with wand wielders." As she spoke, she pulled out several Hogwarts letters from her box and shoved them into Kol's chest. "Her grades are the best in the school apparently, according to teachers, she is much smarter than them and could even rival Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of the house of the smart."

Kol raised an eyebrow before looking at each of the letters. "She has recieved a few detentions, not surprising. Outstanding for nearly every subject, but she has already explained the potion professor and the Defence teachers. I can see the Elijah in her. Look like she has traits from every member of the family. The brains, Elijah. The looks, her parents. Her instincts, Rebekah. Her troublemaking is definitely from me." Kol finished smugly. Davina rolled her eyes and when Kol saw this, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "Come on gorgeous, you know you love my smug smile." He kissed her on the lips and she sighed, relaxing into his arms.

"You know, I can't wait to mentor that niece of yours. We can have a lot of fun with the spells and I know who we can test them on." Davina joked.

"Harsh witch you are, Davina Claire." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE ARE EATING IN THE THE LIVING ROOM!" Rebekahs voice sounded from the ground floor.

"Food!" Davina ran from the attic, leaving a chuckling Kol behind her.


	6. The Order is told

After lunch, the originals knew that they had to talk about certain things with Hermione. But none of them knew how to bring it up.

Hermione sensed that her family wanted to say something so she said "What's going on?"

Rebekah asked "What do you mean?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I know that there is something you want to talk about. You're worried about how i'm going to react to whatever you have to say. I know that I have just met you yesterday, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything and I think that it's because you guys are my family. I feel more of a connection to you than I have ever felt with anyone. Nothing you say is gonna make me hate you. And I know you feel guilty about what happened all those years ago, it wasn't your fault. Everything that has happened was, maybe, supposed to happen. I was probably meant to be here, to help Harry defeat Voldemort. He had a prophecy and, maybe, I do to."

"Hermione... What do you want?" Hayley asked, tears were in her eyes as her daughter spoke. 'She believes she was destined to be here.' She thought.

"What do you mean?" The teen had a look of confusion on her face.

"Hermione, we live in New Orleans. That's our city..." Klaus paused as a look of understanding came across Hermione's face.

"You mean whether I want to move to New Orleans or not?" The vampires nodded. "I can't leave Harry to fend for himself. That boy would die without me if I was gone from his side for more than two hours, at most, when we're at school. I'm as much an important part of the war as he is, being muggleborn and his best friend. He might tell me to leave whilst I can but he knows I won't, even if I am forced to. Besides, I only have two years left at Hogwarts, and I want to complete my education. It's important to me. Me leaving is not an option at the moment." The Originals, besides Elijah, looked at her in shock. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You sounded like someone we know in Mystic Falls." Kol laughed.

"You reminded me of her when you spoke just then." Rebekah sounded shocked.

"Her name was Caroline Forbes. She was turned into a vampire at 16, only a few years ago. She was stubborn, full of light and would be an Alpha if she were a wolf. She was head cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, she was part of many committees and got amazing grades at school, despite everything that was thrown at her. She came out on top." Klaus said fondly.

"She turned down Nick several times, it was quite amusing." Rebekah told her with a smile.

"I didn't like her much. It's a long story which involved the bloody Lockwood boy." Hermione got the feeling that the boy done something bad by the looks on everyone's faces.

Davina watched the exchanges in silence. She felt like she wanted to meet this Caroline girl, 'It might be interesting to hear her side of things.' With that thought she turned to Hermione and asked "Are you going to tell your friends about you and us? Don't you have to inform the teachers or something?"

Hermione winced at the thought of hearing Molly argue about this. "I'm going to have to." Before anyone could say anything more, Crookshanks jumped up on the sofa his owner was on, with a piece of parchment in his mouth and a quill, he overheard the conversation. The girl reached over to the draws next to her sofa and grabbed a bottle of ink from the top draw, before grabbing the parchment and quill from the cat and started writing to Dumbledore.

The others looked at the cat in question. "What's wrong with it's face?" Kol asked quietly.

"It looks like it ran face first into a brick wall." Davina commented.

"How did it know she needed a piece of paper and a feather?" Rebekah wondered.

"We don't know much about animals in the wizarding world Rebekah. Perhaps we should ask our niece once she has finished her task." Elijah suggested.

Within a few minutes, Hermione had finished writing and went to the garden with the others following. She called out "Athena!" and a large brown owl came swooping down to her arm. "Give this to Dumbledore as fast as you can." And with that said, the owl flew off with the letter in it's beak.

"Back in the days, people used pigeons instead of owls." Elijah remembered. "Very messy business."

The siblings snorted in response.

* * *

It only took two hours for the letter to reach the headmaster as their was an order of the Phoenix meeting at Grimmauld Place. Molly was at the Burrow with the kids, Arthur would fill her in on what was going on. Fred and George joined the order right after the school year, much to their mother's dismay, so they were sitting with their older brothers and listening intently.

The owl interrupted the meeting by pecking at the window, much to Moody's annoyance. The twins knew who the owl belonged to. "Hermione has a letter for Dumbledore." They called out as they saw the name on the envelope.

Dumbledore opened the window with a wave of his wand and the owl landed on the table in front of him. "Can we get on with the meeting Albus? You can read the letter later." Moody said gruffly.

"And if there was something wrong and she's in danger?" Sirius and Remus asked rhetorically.

Dumbledore read the letter and stated "We must get to Miss Granger's house. There has been a development."

The rest of the order paled at what he could mean and stood up instantly. They all left quickly but made sure nothing important was left behind.

* * *

Davina and Hermione talked about their magic and what was different, whilst Kol added his own input.

Rebekah was sat on the floor playing with Crookshanks happily. Klaus and Elijah watched their sister in amusement, having not seen this side of her for hundreds of years.

Hayley, on the other hand, was looking through Hermione's school books and results for exams, both muggle and magical. She was filled with so much pride but also sadness, knowing that they would have been celebrating these achievements if she hadn't have been taken.

There was a large cracking sound, startling everyone, mostly the Originals and Davina.

Hermione ran to the window and saw the Order outside coming out of the alley way and towards the house. "It's just The Order members. They must have been in a meeting when the got my letter."

"Is the cracking sound normal?" Rebekah asked from her place on the floor.

"It's the sound of apparating. You can learn to do it silently but it takes quite a bit of practice." The teen answered before running to open the door when it knocked.

McGonagall and Hermione asked eachother security questions they know the real them would know the answer to. The sixteen year old opened the door wider and allowed the group to come in.

"Are you ok?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"I'm fine physically and hopefully mentally. But something has happened." She told the female auror.

"Like what?" Snape asked with annoyance.

She pointed towards the living room and the group entered the room to find "Everyone meet the Originals and their friend Davina, a ancestral witch." The wizards and witches snapped their heads to look at Hermione.

Kingsley questioned her "Why are the first family of vampires here?"

"Because she is our daughter." Klaus spoke up and stepped forward with Hayley. "She was taken a month after she was born and was adopted by the Granger's."

"We couldn't track her down till a few days ago, Davina helped us." Hayley told them.

"They saved me last night." Hermione said quietly.

Moody asked "What do you mean?"

"My 'parents' took me to a cemetery last night where several ancestral witches tried to sacrifice me. I'd be dead right now if they hadn't gotten there in time."

The family explained everything to the group, including Hermione being a Tribrid.

"Our little Gryffindor Princess..." George started

"Is a Tribrid?" Fred finished the question.

The both commented "Awesome!"

The others were too shocked to say anything. Snape was paler than usual though as he thought 'I basically bullied the girl who is actually the daughter of the Original Hybrid, who was known to kill people who dared went against his family, this is more terrifying than being in the presence of the dark lord.'


	7. Discussions part one

"Well... can someone say something? Anything?" Hermione asked the Order members.

McGonagall, who was still shocked, managed to say, "How did we not know about this? We would have sensed how much magic you have. How do we not feel your power right now?"

"Would it help if I did this?" Hermione took off the bracelet on her wrist. Elijah managed to find it in the graveyard when him and his siblings 'cleaned up the mess' and gave it back to her. Eventhough it was from 'them', it kind of kept her safe in her eyes, and she put it back on.

As soon as the bracelet was away from the teen, the wizards reactions were ones of shock or amusement, in the twins case. They all felt her magic, it overpowered theirs.

"Good thing you have the bracelet then, if Voldemort felt that magic he would forget about Potter and go straight after you, he would want you to either join him or die." Mad Eye told the young girl.

"I'd rather die than betray my brother." Hermione said seriously.

"We'd prefer for you to not die at all." Rebekah and Sirius stated in unison.

Kol rolled his eyes, 'Great, another man for her to fall for!' he thought before saying, "There are several things to discuss little niece, one of them might be about you not dying in this war you have gotten yourself in the middle of."

"I think we should all sit down for this conversation." Dumbledore spoke up. Everyone agreed and spread around the living room, several people standing on alert. Dumbledore sat in an armchair that faced most of the room. "How about we start from the beginning. You tell us what happened with Miss Granger and we will tell you everything about the war we are in and about your daughter."

The Mikaelsons looked at eachother and nodded. The family told them everything, from finding out about the pregnancy to saving Hermione in the graveyard.

The Order didn't know what to think. The girl they watched grow up since she was 11, the smartest child that they had ever met, a girl who was best friends with Harry Potter and was willing to do anything and everything for him despite the consequences, was a child who had been targeted and almost killed since before she was born and was one of the most powerful people in the world because of her family. She was the only one of her kind. Hermione was all these things. They looked at the teenager who was sat on the floor with the blonde vampire and playing with Crookshanks without a care in the world. She didn't seem affected by the events, if anything, she looked at peace, like she wasn't even surprised by any of this.

"And I thought Harry's life was screwed up." Bill Weasley muttered.

The Originals, along with Davina, looked at the group expectantly.

Dumbledore told the family of Vampires about finding Tom Riddle in an Orphanage, teaching him in Hogwarts, the murder of Myrtle Warren, Tom asking for a job as the DADA Proffesor, Tom disappearing and the sudden appearance of Voldemort, and then everything the Order knew of Lord voldemort and his deatheaters. Everything that the dark wizard had done and how far he was willing to go. They finished to the point where Voldemort was defeated in 1981 and the Longbottom's being tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Mikaelsons, along with Hermione and Davina, looked shocked. Hermione knew Voldemort was horrible, but after hearing everything that happened in the first war had really opened her eyes to just who they... she and Harry was dealing with.

Davina cocked her head to the side and said, "I'm surprised you didn't mention everything that happened with Hermione and her friends. They had a few close calls with this Tom Riddle person."

The tribrid sat there with wide eyes as she knew that the teachers didn't know everything that happened the past few years with Harry, Ron and herself.

Tonks saw the look on the young girls face and said, "I'd like to hear it from Hermione's point of view. The Proffesor's might not have all the details. There is probably something from her experience that could help."

Everyone turned to look at the 16 year old with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know all the details, Harry and Ron know more about what happened in second year than I do. Maybe we can bring them here and we could explain what we know?" She was stalling and they knew it, but they couldn't argue with the logic that one may know more than the others.

"I think that that would be a great idea. Besides, her friends deserve to know what is happening with Hermione's heritage." Kingsley suggested.

It was decided that Arthur was to collect Ron and Dumbledore was to collect Harry. Everyone was either excited or curious to find out the truth behind the golden trio.


End file.
